Alpha and Omega: History of the Packs
by DogDrawler
Summary: The predicted history of central Jasper Park. How did it all start? Here, I will explain the wars, plagues, and devastation that gave rise to a mighty strength of wolves. Old questions will be answered... Did the East and West break up in war? Did Humphrey and Kate's legacy continue? How was the Moonlight Howl and the Great Wolf Games created? And what is the United Regions?
1. Part 1: Beginnings of the Pack

**This is the untold words of the central packs of Jasper Park. Here, I, DogDrawler will tell you the rich predicted story part by part of the United Regions, giving you the struggles of the Regions, the wars in enormous depth, and explaining the concept of the birth of the packs. As an expert in wolves and their society, I will give you the facts. I will promise not to make this like a boring documentary, but an interesting read that I hope all of you will like. Thanks for support. Enjoy reading. :)**

Part 1: The Beginnings of a Pack **(written from September 13th to September 15th, 2014) Rated T for violence and brief sexual content.**

**Winter, 1981**

**(200 dog years before the Alpha and Omega event)**

The snow mixes... The snow falls... The snow falls in pairs in a cloudy void. A lone wolf awaits after a journey he never thought possible, escaping the warring regions of his homeland thousands of miles to the northeast. He has been traveling forever. Following trails with no end. He is a lone wolf. He seeks... a female. His name... is Canis. His appearance is unknown to history. What he does, creates families... packs... and new cooperation but also wars... famines... and plagues; devastation for everybody.

He speaks a wolf language very different from today known as Manitobian Wolfish but, his future mate who was dropped by humans named Floran speaks what we know as West Canadian Wolfish. In time, "hi" will be the dominate greeting of the land. However, Jasper Park is thick wilderness. Danger was at every corner. There was barely any wolves, just lone males. It was time for a new beginning. A new hope.

In the center of the park, in between the mountain range, there is a huge valley in the shape of bowl called the Hole which was filled with many trees, lakes, hills, smaller valleys, small plateaus, waterfalls, streams rivers, and large isolated mountains such as Moonlight Howl Rock. Almost like it was its own habitat. What will be home to more than fifty wolves today has a population of zero... until now.

Canis and Floran meet, after moons of searching for a reflection of themselves, they find each other, according to legend, on Moonlight Howl Rock which is why the Moonlight Howl is celebrated to this day.

Although, it was hard to understand one another through words, they communicated perfectly with their hearts and souls, bringing both of their languages in one in a way all wolves know best: howling, the most unique and beautiful communication tool known anywhere.

They agreed to start a family together; a pack. To do this, they must mate in a secure location. To mate, the male must mount the female and inject the sperm into her. As this happens, the genital organs swell with blood to assure that there will be pups. They will be locked together for about half an hour. A risky move... that only a wolf is destined for.

Wolves have no shame when it comes to this. The event that exchanges the genetic material of every wolf in central Jasper Pack is done right in the open field in present-day territory of the Southern Pack at the start of spring. During the pregnancy of about sixty-three days, the couple will spend most of it planning the territory. And what made these wolves special is that they wanted a huge territory. In fact, so huge, it pretty much covered the whole Hole. To scent mark or clawmark all of this, it would take many moons to complete which it did. This was not a smart move.

Well beyond the birth of the first wolves in central Jasper, the territory was already beginning to weaken. It was hard to take care of their three pups and secure their pack at the same time. There just wasn't enough wolves. And just to make matters worse, surrounding the Hole were a bunch of old foreign superpowers that have been dominating Jasper for hundreds of years. **(Human Years)**. At any time, one of them could just come up and conquer them without much resistance. They were sitting ducks. But they didn't give up. They still were able to nurture their three male pups named: August, Julian, and Zane.

Their oldest, August was the heir. He was a brown wolf who was brave and kind. As soon as he graduated Alpha School, he was immediately put on the edges of the territory to keep watch over the borders. It tested him to the core. These superpowers were really strong packs, especially the notorious Black Mountain Pack who had a population of forty-one and an empire tens of miles long and wide. You needed to be brave to face them.

Zane, their only Omega was a black generous and funny wolf who officially started the Omega School and came up with the pack's name. A name that is still alive. They called themselves the Grand Pack. A name that seemed like a name in epics. This name was too grand for a pack that had just started, but a disease that swept through the Black Mountain Pack made it more respectable.

Julian, the second oldest son was an brown Alpha who was the runt. He was a natural hunter thanks to the plentiful game of the Hole. His heart was always in the right place, though he constantly got confused with the cruel world he was born into. His emotions got the best of him and on August's third birthday, he committed suicide by jumping of a cliff known as Bear Teeth Edge. It is said that his blood flowed down the the nearby river, letting the rest of the family know what happened.

This small family was a pack that stayed together. They were... the Grand Pack. And Canis was their first pack leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up: <strong>Packs will always struggle. When disease and war comes, the Grand Pack will have to survive. The Grand Pack's questions will always shape the pack. Can this family stay as one?


	2. Part 2: Population Boom

Part 2: Population Boom **(written on November 7th, 2014)**

Jasper Park is growing... The wolf population is skyrocketing... There are a twice as much wolves than there are today. In the Hole, a pack is going to be under siege by an invisible killer. More population means more waste is produced than ever. Overeating causes the caribou herds to move in a different direction, leading to starvation. This will be one of the darkest times in the history of the United Regions.

The leader of the Grand Pack right now... is Tobias. He was a lazy, self-obsessed, boastful leader. One of the worst in the pack's history. His failure to enforce the newly formed version of the set of basic laws and rights known today as the Tobias Laws led the pack into anarchy. Wolves did whatever they wanted whatever they wanted with. And still, the pack has yet to create even an official militia.

Disease, small civil riots plunged the region into chaos that went for years. But it didn't last forever. One day, a group of exiles known as the Blue Paws arrive and shun the society they entered. To them, it was another world full of too much freedoms. An eyewitness reports (words are translated into modern language):

_"There were cramped dens with the space of hollow logs. The wolves here were nice but mostly drunk from drinking fermented berry juice. There was a lot of yelling back and forth across the trails mixed in with the screams of mates giving birth. Many of those she-wolves didn't make it... I wanted to help this teared society more than ever. These wolves have the potential for something great... And Tobias was missing that."_

The Blue Paws with their charismatic leader, Herexicy overthrow Tobias but allow his first son, Mason of his first of many mates to be the heir. Together, they finally adopted a constitution that laid out the basic rights for the citizens and created basic but mostly harsh laws to follow. But they had be enforced by a powerful force. This is where the Blue Paws come in. They establish a sort of parliament system where only the Blue Paws vote on the laws and regulations. This constitution will soon become the blueprint of today's Constitutional Committee where some laws are still in effect to this date.

Behind the scenes, though trouble was brewing. Near the northern border of the pack, groups of wolves were protesting against the harsh installments of the government. To cease the idea of war, the Blue Paws allowed them to make a choice: to either accept the new changes or secede from the Grand Pack entirely. A wolf tells their choice:

_"Seceded, we did, leaving behind a corrupted foundation. We are the Northerners and we will and shall not submit to such melancholy!"_

The population of the Grand Pack decreases as the two packs split. Although, the Grand Pack had a way larger territory, the "Northerners" as they began to call themselves formed their own identity in their new pack called the Northern Pack. They were the first pack in all of Jasper to create a pack anthem. And still the only to have their own special chant. It created immense pride and united them. After a while, their military becomes the strongest in the Hole.

Their government becomes formed in much the same way as the Grand Pack. A white wolf named Hugo becomes their first pack leader. As the one big pack becomes two, disease is no longer a threat. Mothers now have a way better chance of surviving labor and more pups have more a chance of surviving to adulthood. Since these wolves were alone in the Hole, they grew quickly as advances in life improve. It is a lot better to have two governments governing the two populations than one governing all.

As the packs increase in strength and numbers, there is still one problem: famine. The studies of the formation of herd patterns has not yet been discovered. Alphas would literally just go and hunt, while hoping that maybe their family will eat something this week. It was an extremely hard job at this point. Somebody had to find a solution. And somebody did...

A descendant from the Blue Paws, Kirt: explorer, visionary, innovator. He will help connect the trails.

He was an optimistic Omega. He wanted to help the Alphas get their meat so his Omega family could eat. At this time, Omegas are among the last to eat at a feast. To survive, he had to be smart. He was curious on how caribou knew where they were moving to and how to enable hunt leaders to find them.

One mourning, he explores out of his pack and climbs to one of the tallest mountains in Jasper. Looking below, he sees a herd of caribou moving across a barren valley... and notices ahead that they're heading towards a big pond where the grass was very green. This information tells him, that caribou go to either a water source, a field of very green grass, or both.

From that point on for about a year, he goes to the same peak watching the different herd directions throughout the year, then goes to his den where with berry juice, he creates the first map of the herding patterns of central Jasper on the walls of his cave based on the knowledge of where caribou are more likely to go. A map that is virtually unchanged to this day.

From all of the advantages, the two packs began to flourish in the Hole, no longer dying, starving, or rioting. But the peace won't last forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up:<strong> A notorious threat that lies in the mountains finally turns it's head to strike. Will these different but strong packs unite to save themselves?


	3. Part 3: The Black Mountain War

Part 3: The Black Mountain War **(written on November 8th, 2014)**

As the packs in the Hole continue to prosper, a terrifying enemy strikes... Two generations before the War of the Divide, an enemy pack known as the Black Mountain Pack kills two Alphas hunting near their borders. The Grand Pack and the Northern Pack respond by building up their Alpha strength and trying to create peace between. But the Black Mountain Pack isn't after peace. Realizing that the Hole packs could be valuable, the pack leader named Anthos orders his Alphas to take the land.

_"I call upon you my precious subjects, to decimate those packs into the ground so we can finish our conquest. It is required that puddles of wolfish gore be seen at the battlefields."_

But it wasn't easy. The Hole sat in the center of a mountain range. A sierra called the Hole Mountains surrounded both packs, meaning their defense was strong. However, there was an idea: deception.

A single black she-wolf named Metria disguises his herself and secretly infiltrates the Grand Pack. Her objective from Anthos was:

_"He called upon me for a special purpose. He had ordered me to murder the pack leader of the so-called Grand Pack. At stake was his reputation." _

It was tactic used to create a shock wave through the order of wolves. According to Anthos, if the pack leader was murdered, it well cause the packs to be distracted in mourning, loosing the grip on power. But there was something he underestimates... The packs had unique cultures and guidelines that created a need for revenge... So when it happened... and it did... the packs will grow more powerful with each blow. An Alpha philosopher who was grandfather of Joseph, describes the event and it's effects:

_"The she-wolfdevil came in without warning and took the life of our great leader, Logan while he was sleeping in his den. Luckily, though she was killed almost immediately, but the event leaves a broad scar in our hearts. Our friends, the Northerners say they want to help us commemorate his death but it's not mourning we desire, it's the death of that vile pack that live on Black Mountain miles away from here. We seek their destruction."_

Leaving behind, an older world, the youngest but most fit of the generations sign up for military service. It may have the assassination that motivated them, but inside was just the urge of survival.

The first battles take place on the northwestern part of the Hole Mountains where the Back Mountain Pack was trying to breach their defenses. They didn't go so well at first. The enemy lost a lot of key battles here in there making it seem to the Grand Pack that the war was going to last a lot shorter than expected. Unfortunately, they got overconfident. Soon, the enemy regrouped and was able to breach their defenses. They had found their weakness. The Grand Pack tends to lose battles when they were outnumbered. The Grand Pack may have had a much larger population due to the population boom of the last few years **(Human Yeas) **but most of the population was old, too old for any military use. Not only that, since they were on the defensive, their wolves had to be spread out on the mountains due to their huge territory, causing gaps to form.

The enemy was then advancing fast. They kept on pushing until they reached within three miles of the Grand Pack's heart of government which was on a mountain soon to be called Mt. Victory where all of the important government leaders were. The pack was still running on a makeshift parliament system that was having trouble supplying the troops.

At this point, the Northerners and their chants decided something should be done. They joined the war. And with their military might, they were able to push the enemy out. On a faithful battle, known as the Battle of the Last Resort, Northern and Grand Pack troops win a blow to the enemy's face. With new determination, they counterattack them out of the territory and in the mountains again. Battles like the 2nd Battle of Mt. Seriqui and the Battle of Mt. Defushus then push them through the mountains and into their territory. The Black Mountain Pack was on the defensive now.

An Alpha named George who was one of the commanding heroes, records happily:

_"They were afraid of us finally, foreseeing the winners was not going to be them. We fought hard and rough, and we made it thanks to our ally [the Northerners]. We came in and stormed at their pack leader because we are the Grand Pack and it is certain that we will prevail! We are united and free at last!"_

The Alphas kill Anthos in honor of Logan, ending a two year struggle to survive. A great fear ran across the Black Mountain Pack, sending it's wolves into turmoil. The pack disintegrates to death. The Hole packs become recognized as powerful packs by other superpowers in the region. Now comes a second wave of peace and prosperity that will result in the progress of even more advancements that increase their power in Jasper. But it will be a quick peace as these wolves will go head to head in a new kind of war with a new enemy: each other...

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up: <strong>The wolves of Jasper are advancing fast as new ideas spread across the Hole. However, there are so many gaps left in their government to enable them to govern properly. In order to keep the packs together, an agreement is made that will help lead to the bloodiest war ever fought by the Grand Pack: The War of the Divide.

* * *

><p><strong>(I highly insist you answer some of my polls. :) It would help a lot if I know)<strong>


	4. Part 4: Divided

Part 4: Divided **(written on November 23rd, 2014)**

**Spring, 1996**

**(About 100 dog years before Alpha and Omega event)**

The packs are prospering... Their advances have made them one of the most powerful packs in central Jasper Pack. But as they rise, tensions boil from inside, specifically the Grand Pack. Their government has holes in it. It has been noticed by the Black Mountain War that it cannot handle significant support. It needs help to enforce it's policies.

The Grand Pack leader of the day, the one and only white wolf Isaac... He is brave, charming, and creative... one of the most famous of all the past pack leaders, not for his life but for his death. He is the most influential wolf in the history of the Grand Packs until the Alpha and Omega Movement. His mate, Ari talks about his greatness:

_"A white star on Mt. Victory, he was. Everybody adored him. The leaders outside the Hole always welcomed him to a grand feast of sorts. His was a walking game, encouraging the values of tradition."_

One of the very things the Grand Pack didn't have: traditions. Growing up in a very traditional family, Isaac wanted the pack to be proud of it's heritage. He first makes the Moonlight Howl, a small celebration on the first day of spring that came when Canis fell in love with his mate a national holiday, then establishes the basic rules of the first Great Wolf Games with the Northern Pack so they could create a better friendship with each other.

Also, to boost governing power, he establishes something never done before: a government body that has more power than a pack leader. He called his idea the "United Regions." The main purpose of the United Regions was to separate the Hole area into five distinct Regions so that the "Constitutional Committee" a group that is located at the "Central Region" could govern the entire area properly. Inside these Regions, the packs would lay with their pack leaders. No matter how strong a pack leader is, they have to submit to the Committee.

So far in the Hole, there were two packs: the Grand Pack and the Northern Pack. The bigger of two, the Grand Pack would cover the Eastern, Western, and Central Regions with it's immense territory and the Northern Pack would get, of course the Northern Region. More packs that come afterward that are in the Hole have to apply to become part of the United Regions. This is how it still works today. The Hole will be governed by one constitution where powers would be shared by the Committee and the pack leaders; a revolutionary thought that had wide support at the time.

_"To govern this huge land, we need a system of workings that are able to move us along in the right direction. That is why I present to my high-ranking Alphas of an idea that will keep our bright path in a straight line. By the end of summer, the United Region Act will go into full effect. I hope that this light is a grateful as it seems..."_

Although, there was a problem, since most power actually rested on the Committee, a revolt of any kind between them could be devastating to the Regions but because these times were very happy and innovative, there was no thought of a need to have precautions. A paradoxical mistake.

**Next year****...**

Isaac becomes the first Grand pack leader to rule longer than a human year thanks to the advances made in medical practices. Life is just as peaceful as it could be. With the Constitutional Committee, there was no crime. What could possibly go wrong? Well, a famine in the Eastern half of the Grand Pack was underway.

Simultaneously, Peter, a white Omega of the Eastern Region stepped up. He convinced a band of Alphas to start smuggling caribou across the river that split the pack in order for the "Easterns" to survive.

Then one day, Joseph, a brown Alpha instructor to the Alpha School in the West who becomes suspicious to why food is disappearing, catching an Eastern red-handed, trying to jump over the Dividing River with caribou ribs on his back. He interrogates the wolf to find the main culprit, and murders him in front of others. When Joseph finds Peter's hiding spot, they battle it out until both of them get arrested by Eastern authorities.

Later, they are brought to the Central Region to discuss the matters in a trial known as Joseph_ v. Peter._ To enable the East to eat, the Easterns are with Peter. For illegally taking food, the Western were against him. The whole pack seemed split on this one event.

The Easterns' point of view:

_"We were trying to survive! What illegal things have_ we done to get the consequences of having Peter being trialed?"

The Westerns' point of view:

_"The Easterns should be punished for disturbing our peace. May they rot!"_

As the Second Great Peace ends, the Committee makes a decision. An agreement that will deeply divide the pack. They vote in favor of Peter, stating that his "courageous acts" were "peacekeeping" and that the West had to give up large quantities of meat to end the famine. This angered many "Westerns" who believed in Joseph's cause. The Westerns turned to the pack leader to help, thinking that he could change their minds at least by a little bit.

Joseph said to Isaac:

_"Please great leader, I ask you to please forgive me of any wrongdoings and cleanse the fate of our [Western] half. Alter the Committee's bias decision and we shall have a mountain named after you."_

_"I am not interested in your revenge or plots against the state across the river nor am I the one to ask for such a favor. Besides, the Committee's power exceeds my own. Only the support of many wolves tied in a great bond will you find your destiny. You are a wise wolf, caught up in a unfavorable time. Be happy that the decision is to a good cause. Feeding time is limited," Isaac replied._

_"Sir, I am aware of the issue of the East, but I didn't think bringing us to starvation now is the answer. We need a hunting force like we never had before to carry our-"_

_"Joseph, Joseph. We cannot do that if the herds are away this winter like they sometimes are. It is up to me how we hunt. Go and make yourself useful and don't procrastinate any longer."_

Angry, Joseph states that he will tell his wolves to no longer train or hunt for anybody until a change. But no change happens. The Westerns have had enough. They unofficially secede from the Grand Pack to form their own pack called the Western Pack with Joseph elected to be their pack leader.

The Easterns turn the rest of the Grand Pack into the Eastern Pack with Isaac no longer a ruler of anyone. But this is just the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up: <strong>The War of the Divide begins...


	5. Part 5: The War of the Divide

Part 5: The War of the Divide **(written on December 1st, 2014)**

The Hole is a battleground. Two sides, East and West face off in the deadliest war known in Jasper. It will be the most influential event in the history of these packs, leading to a dark age that will last for more than a century **(Dog Years)**. **  
><strong>

Isaac, who was once a wise, widely respected leader flees with his mate to a secret outpost as he knows war is imminent. When the outpost was discovered near the end of the war, she talks to Eastern troops:

_"We fled our own land, knowing that we were not wanted thanks to choices of our __own wolves and the decisions of the Constitutional Committee. We were outcasts, nothing much to say there. We brought great prosperity to the pack, and yet you all betray us."_

War... is when two sides feel like their differences cannot be solved peacefully. Of humans, there have been more 14,000 official wars costing more than 5 billion lives. War is the element that makes any animal who they are. And during this war, three quarters of the population will be lost.

As the Grand Pack splits into two with their shared border as the Dividing River in the center, they fight each other in great battles with staggering losses. In the West, the new pack leader, Joseph declares war to keep the Eastern from stealing any caribou. His goal: crush Peter's army into submission and unite the entire territory under Western rule. Joseph announces to his Alphas:

_"The "Eastern Pack" doesn't stand a chance against our military might. If they think they can defeat us, we will kill their patriotism as easy as blinking my eyes."_

In an effort to save themselves, Eastern leaders try to persuade the Northerners to join the war on their side. In a few short days, the Northern Pack declares neutrality. There is nothing the Constitutional Committee can do now. The War of the Divide has begun. Everybody was ready for a fight.

The first things the Westerns do is try to invade the Eastern heartland by heading straight across the river. But most these battles prove unsuccessful. It came as a shocker to Joseph. The West had many advantages. First, their homeland was full of hills, short plateaus, canyons, and isolated mountains; rugged terrain meant that the Easterns could never be on the offensive easily. Second, the Eastern were inexperienced. Even know a couple of generations before, both sides fought together in the Black Mountain War, it was mainly the Western who supplied the troops because the Black Mountain Pack was westward of the Grand Pack. And third, most of advances in medicine, travel, and communication were done in the West. How could the Easterns possibly win battles? It's simple: Quantity over quality. The Eastern had almost as twice as more wolves in the territory than their opponent. And on top of that, their pack leader was wiser thanks to his Omega roots.

However, the war dragged on mostly in a stalemate despite the East winning the most battles.

Most of the battles took place all around the river that separated them. But you're probably wondering: how did they cross the river? Well, the river is averaged 12 feet across, it would be impossible for any wolf no matter how strong to leap that great distance. Hundreds of dog years earlier, during earlier visits to the land, the solution was to move fallen trees into place, connecting the river banks end to end and allowing wolves to walk across safely. Those trees were still in place

Meanwhile, the war kept on going, costing lots of lives that left the pack full of mourning widows. By the twelfth moon cycle of the war, more than half the population was gone. All of them were males. About 75% of the population were she-wolves, the first time anywhere that the male to female ratio was predominantly female with the males reaching below 25% of the total population. And has history has told us, long wars get unpopular, especially when the death counts continue to rise. Big battles like the Battle of Moonlight Howl Rock and the Battle of the Valley grew the sadness.

_"They slaughtered each other with no care to neither side. After a while, we wanted peace because we wanted our next generations to come."_

Fear and loss turns to rage. Across the land, the hunt is on... for a scapegoat... Towards the end of the war, Isaac and his beloved mate, Phedra who have been hiding in a secret outpost in the Hole mountains that was once a fortified area during the Black Mountain War get raided by a group of Eastern assassins. Leading them: the Eastern pack leader himself, Peter. After blaming Isaac for this destructive war, they receive word of Isaac's whereabouts from torturing his old second-in-command that they captured after the Battle of Moonlight Howl Rock as a P.O.W. from the Westerns. They then organize and try to hunt Issac down. When they raid his outpost, he escapes and leaves his mate behind. They interrogated his mate. She was forced to make a decision: give his future location... or die with their unborn pup...

_"Alright! Alright! My dear mate is headed to the river that divides us; to the last major crossway! Please do not kill!"_

They Easterns abandoned the outpost, leaving Phedra alone. With the information, they were able to trap Isaac on the river.

He was trapped on a single tree trunk; the last bridge that connected the East and West. On one side, Easterns thirsty for blood. On the other, Westerns who wanted the nothing to do with Isaac. They wanted the extinction of the Easterns. Trapped, he does the unthinkable. His last words are believed by many to be the cause of hundreds of deaths after the war. In time, it will be known as the legend of Isaac's curse.

_"Two sides, both alike in smell, determination, and purpose. And yet our brothers are stained with wolfish flesh. If I die now, you will curse this river for my family and the packs you have created. Also, perhaps you'll suffer more loss, making your purpose here tonight irrelevant. I am ashamed that my once great pack has scared themselves. And the only way to bring your greatness back now is more than just to unite again. Farewell..."_

The bridge snaps in half, causing it and Isaac to fall into the river, never to be seen again...

But the war isn't over yet. One last battle remains. The Battle of Mt. Victory. The Bloodiest battle of them all.

Now for the first time since the start of the war, the Eastern become on the offensive as the Westerns go through a famine that weakens their superiority. They hardly have any male Alphas fit for battle now. At the Western capital which isn't far from the Dividing River, the two sides meet and the hell is on Earth. The slaughter here still resonates to this day...

As if they were two moving wall smashing together at high-speeds, the two armies are nearly decimated. In fact, the deaths of this battle alone take as much as one third of the total of the deaths of the entire war so far. Not much else could be described as there were barely any wolves to live to tell the tale. This is one of the only surviving accounts:

_"I don't know much else to say. The world seemed be on fire with the horrific fumes of the dead lying scattered across Mt. Victory. I tried to be calm, but there was no way I could over the screams of immense agony I could hear from hundreds of yards of away to as close as my ears themselves. We wolves bit each other in every which way, especially in places where we would cause the most pain for the enemy. Although, in truth, every single one of us, both Eastern and Western were the enemy."_

After straight five days of fighting, an Omega named Alex shouts for a truce when the smoke finally clears.

_"Have you Alphas gone mad?! We are civilized creatures! So what if we're an Eastern! So what if we're a Western! We are all different and we should accept that! Let's not be decimated! Let us live on and tell our pups what hell of a story we have for them! Let's not be belligerent! Be kind! END THIS WAR!"_

And with that, the war ends with a whimper...

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon: <strong>Next, comes a dark age of Isaac's curse as we explore the divided packs of Jasper Pack, leading up to the Alpha and Omega event.


	6. Part 6: The Age of Aggression

Part 6: The Age of Aggression **(written from December 2nd, to December 7th, 2014)**

Two sides bitterly broken in war, finally come to a peace treaty with the help of the Constitutional Committee. The Treaty of the Divide states that in an effort to stop the fighting, both the Eastern and Western Packs can become their own packs with their borders laid out as the Committee describes. The East would get all the Eastern Region. The West would get all the Western Region. Neither of them would have the Central Region for security reasons. They both would share a border; the Dividing River was what split them.

But just because their borders were established, doesn't mean they didn't still hate each other... For a little less than a century **(Dog Years)** these packs will be great rivals.

Peter ruled the East and Joseph ruled the West. Thanks to Isaac's curse, there will be no peace for about three generations. This is what war does.

Now, there was only thing to look forward to: progress. Lets's take a look at the three generations of pack leaders that'll lead up to the Alpha and Omega event and the creation of a completely new pack to the south.

* * *

><p><span>Generation 1<span>

**Eastern Pack**

**Pack Leader: Peter**

Peter, the runt of his litter. He is a determined, patriotic white wolf who grew up in the East as an Omega. Despite his rank, though most of his personality was more Alpha-like. After a while of trying to enroll to Alpha School, he gets himself to graduate early from Omega School. Not long after that, a famine occurs, leaving him and his friends hungry. With them he gathers together more wolves to create a system where food is stolen from the West by crossing the river undetected. At first, he wasn't proud of it. The Westerns were known for their kindness. But he had already become well-known to many of the Easterns. They were depending on him.

Later, after the _Joseph v. Peter_ case in the Central Region, he had grew angry to the West. They had put him on trial for something he did for the well-being of his disciples. It just didn't make sense. Despite this, he was still a little surprised to know that he won the trial.

When the Westerns suddenly seceded, he took action and created the Eastern Pack. Being popular with Easterns, they quickly chose him to be their pack leader. According to the rules of pack secession laid out by the United Regions Act, when a new pack is created after seceding, the very first pack leader must be elected by the population. He was very flattered to be in such a position. He finally switches his rank to Alpha and becomes the Eastern Pack's first pack leader.

After the devastation of the War of the Divide, he urged the Easterns for progress. But the hatred of the Westerns was very present. A lot of times, they made fun of the West by teasing or taunting them in which Peter encouraged. Things went pretty smoothly for his term. About one human year after the war ends, he dies in his cave by an unknown cause. He has no mate, therefore no pups were born to continue his family reign. All of his other family members died in war or disease.

**Western Pack**

**Pack Leader: Joseph**

Joseph, a strong Alpha among his brothers and sisters. He was one the best scoring wolves in Alpha School. His main goal in life was to make sure each and every citizen in the Grand Pack was following the rules correctly as possible. He was a perfectionist, making sure things like physical fitness was given to these wolves.

But when the day he discovers Peter's system of stealing caribou across the river, he went ballistic. interrogating and killing some wolves he caught, he and Western authorities found the Peter at the heart of the whole operation. Knowing Peter was very popular among in the East for being a revolutionary and a visionary, it came as a great shock to him. Arguing over whether Peter or himself was doing the right thing because of the famine with the authorities, they agreed to for them to be on trial so the Constitutional Committee could decide for them.

Losing the trial, he was punished for "murdering innocent wolves" of Peter's system. Some of those wolves where Peter's family. But he didn't care. He believed that Peter should've went to Isaac for help.

Then, later, he asked Isaac for support as the line between West and East deepened. But he refused to either side, not wanting to be involved in the affairs of the pack. Angry, he and his disciples raided Mt. Victory, the capital of the Grand Pack and made Issac flee out of sight. It gives him an idea. He declares the West is a new pack. Gaining support from the Westerns, he is elected as the Western Pack's first pack leader.

After the war, the Westerns were in very bad shape. Nearly 4 out of 5 wolves you knew in the West were gone forever. A pawful of wolves were left. Most were females. Still, he tried to rally up his Alphas and slowly go through this painful time as wolves across the river were laughing at their misery. He died around the same time Peter did.

Generation 2

**Eastern Pack**

**Pack Leader: Bronx**

Bronx, a full black Alpha born not long after the war. He is the son of Isaac; forever cursed. With his father dead, his mother raises him in the East when the Easterns let her go. When he graduates Alpha School, he scores one of the highest scores in the history of the Regions. With the dilemma of Peter's death, he is elected to be the second Eastern Pack leader for his scores even know he was the son of an extremely hated wolf at the time.

He earned the nicknamed, "River Wolf" when he accidentally got dragged down the Dividing River and to the big lake to the south it emptied into when he was a Beta. Legend has it, to survive down there, he ate bird eggs.

Overall, he was the best pack leader in the history of the Eastern Pack when it existed. Since, he was the son of Isaac, he encouraged the opposite of what Peter encouraged. He told his citizen to embrace peace and be kind to the Western for they have done no one harm. For the most part, these encouragements failed, but it was a good start in the right direction.

Bronx's mate Claira, gave birth to two sons: a brown wolf named Tony, and a full black wolf like himself: Owen. He and Claira died shortly after they graduated Alpha School, becoming the first pack leader to reign for more than three years.

**Western Pack **

**Pack Leader: Ross**

Ross, a grey wolf who was the son of Joseph. He is arguably one of the least well-known pack leaders in the Regions. He did not change much of his father's policies but probably his only lasting legacy was the law he passed through the Constitutional Committee which allowed female Alphas to fight in times of war. This was most likely done so the total population wouldn't have a female dominant male to female ratio like it was after the war. In fact, the Western Pack was still female dominant at this time. It wouldn't be until his son Winston, that the population would fully recover.

He dies around the same time Bronx does.

Generation 3

**Eastern Pack**

**Pack Leader: Tony**

Tony, a humble, versatile brown wolf who is the son of Bronx and the brother of Owen. During his time in Alpha School, he used to always get in fights thanks to his inability to control his temper. He graduates with surprisingly low scores, but overall somewhat decent.

Coming from a humble background, he relates to his citizens well, giving them hope. And within his first year of rule, the Easterns win their first Great Games, ending the Northerners' long streak for awhile. After that, his popularity grew immensely.

Personally, his dream for the Easterns was to unite back with the Westerns in an effort to end Issac's curse which was what many wolves believed to be the cause of both packs recovering so slowly. At this time, the average number of pups born per litter was two, three times lower than today.

Fortunately, when the Alpha and Omega event occurs, his wish is granted but it does not make the population grow any faster.

He gets one son named Garth. While his son was in Alpha School, a great blizzard killed his mate, Martha along with many Westerns.

**Western Pack**

**Pack Leader: Winston**

Winston, a dark grey wolf who is the son of Ross. He is one of the most kindest and inspiring pack leaders ever known according to his citizens. Even know he graduates Alpha School with an average score, he invents new battle tactics, including new defense formations and drills. He takes control of the Alpha School and expands the knowlegde departments like they never have before.

He marries a tan she-wolf named Eve who becomes the most influential mate of any pack leader in the history of the Regions, almost like they were identical partners. They worked together so much that it was often said that the Western Pack was ruled by two pack leaders. Winston was more involved with the males while Eve was with the she-wolves.

Like Tony, he wanted peace with his pack as tensions with the Easterns were high like they've been since the war. One autumn, he gives a secret speech to the Easterns that laid out how the two packs would come together. He really wanted to be best friends with Tony to create a bond between their packs, but it hard with Tony's unpredictable temper which made Winston not too fond of him.

First, Eve gives birth to his oldest daughter, Kate. But since it was one pup while they were they still in the mating saeson, they decided to do it again. Then next, another pup showed up late in early summer. A shy completely white wolf named Lilly. It was the first time a pack leader had an Omega since Cedar, the pack leader before Isaac.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Up: <strong>The Alpha and Omega event will change the packs as dramatically as the War of the Divide. Next, we will talk about the problems of present day and what's in the future for these packs.


	7. Part 7: The Reform Era

Part 7: The Reform Era **(written on December 19th, 2014)**

After the bitter winter, a rebirth of culture and new beliefs will unite the United Regions. To happen, it needs a spark. And this spark was the Alpha and Omega event.

Kate, the oldest daughter of Winston was a take-charge Alpha who always listened and never complain to orders. Humphrey, was a laid-back Omega who always played with his friends. Suddenly, on one Moonlight Howl, they are taken by humans to a strange land, Idaho to a park called Sawtooth National Park where they are brought to repopulated it with wolves. There, they meet a duck and goose who decide to help them home.

Meanwhile, Tony of the Eastern Pack was getting agitated. Apparently, the packs planned to unite when Kate would marry Tony's son. If she was gone, there was nothing they could do. Tony planned to attack the main valley if Kate didn't show up. He suspected she had ran away. It was either peace or war.

On the way home, though Kate was beginning to fall in love with Humphrey. It was not only pack law but a constitutional law for Alpha and Omegas not to mingle much. Even before the United Regions Act, it was considered preposterous since wolves began ranking themselves thousands of years ago.

When they made it home, they showed the packs and wolfkind that Alphas and Omegas could mix. It was a world-changing idea, enough for the Western and Eastern Packs to become the Grand Pack once again. And this Alpha and Omega event will lead to the Alpha and Omega Movement.

A new law was changed. The son or daughter of a pack leader may now marry whoever he or she wishes (not including Betas or other animals). But it wasn't enough. The law still stated that REGULAR wolves couldn't mate this way. And it's a problem they still face today.

The Constitutional Committee believes that ranks will be mixed up if the law was removed. Social order would break down and there would be confusion everywhere.

The age of aggression may have ended but peace is not completely here yet. But at same time as the Grand Pack is in an age of reform, a new pack in the Regions is born.

Stormfast, the son of Owen and grandson of Bronx and great-grandson of Isaac. He was an Eastern Alpha. On the same night when Kate and Humphrey get captured by humans, he falls into the Dividing River and is taken to the southern sandy beaches of the large lake that sits between the Central Region and Southern Region. Lost, he finds a lone she-wolf. They fall in love and form a new pack called the Southern Alliance or the Southern Pack that surrounds a river that flows east to west called Stone's River. It is the first known pack to form in the Southern Region.

Today, there are now three recognized packs and one unrecognized pack in the Regions.

The Grand Pack: (pack leader is undetermined until Kate's son, Stinky takes over)

The Northern Pack: Clyde

The Southern Alliance: Stormfast

The Kingdom of Rabbit Poo Mountain: (unrecognized)

But all these packs have a terrible problem. They are vulnerable to a terrible new threat: the Rogues. There is reason why wolf packs are settled in the northern and central parts of Jasper. That's because to the south in the neighboring park, Banff National Park, the oldest in Canada there is a strong all-Alpha pack.

Almost immediately after the Alpha and Omega event, many Omega-hating wolves fled thinking that this tyranny of Omegas was the last straw. They grouped in Banff, forming an all-Alpha pack bent on destroying the Regions and their way of life, especially the Grand Pack from which they've left. Without the melting pot of diseases that plagued the Hole, their numbers quickly grew. By the time the Southern Pack was actually discovered a few years later, they had outnumbered Grand Pack forces nearly 3 to 1.

As time went by, they terrorized the Regions over and over again. One time, they almost succeeded in capturing the West. They failed due to the Regions' alliances with the other creatures of Jasper, including some bears and owls.

Their leader was a wolf who called himself "King." And he soon became the main enemy of the Regions.

* * *

><p>So... plagues, wars, and affairs are what brought these groups of wolves to where they're at today. Their pride, determination, and advancements are what makes them strong packs. Thank you for joining me into this story of the United Regions. History is made from creatures who want to make history. And with all that central Jasper has learned, they face the ultimate challenge: the future. How will they protect themselves from the outside world? How will the debate of the Alpha and Omega Movement end? And how long will these packs prosper?<p>

We will just have to wait and see...

**The End... **_of this part of their history..._


End file.
